Amy's Birthday
by gerbil96
Summary: It's Amy's Birthday! She's hoping Sonic will remember, but he forgets and hurts Amy's feelings. Will Amy end up being heartbroken, or receive one heck of a birthday present?


**Amy's Birthday**

**It was a beautiful sunny day in Station Square. This particular sunny day was just like any other day to Sonic the Hedgehog. He was quietly relaxing on a big grassy hill. For some reason, he was thinking about Amy Rose. **

"**I wonder what Amy's doing today," Sonic said to himself.**

**Suddenly he jumped up with a scared expression on his face. **

"**Oh no," He said, "I totally forgot! It's Amy's birthday today! Oh, what am I gonna get her? I don't even know what she wants! CRAP!"**

**Sonic raced out of the field and into the city, where all of Amy's favorite shops were. He looked in all of them. But even though Sonic looked everywhere for something, he couldn't seem to find anything that she'd like. **

"**Now what will I do," He said nervously, "Amy's not the type to let somebody forget about her birthday. If she knows I didn't get her anything, she's going to swing that big old hammer in my face! I have to find something!" **

**So then, Sonic raced out of the city and went to find Tails. **

**Meanwhile, over at Cream the rabbit's house, Cream and her mother invited Amy over to their house to celebrate her birthday. When Amy walked through the door, Cream and her mother had set a big pink cake with rainbow sprinkles and thirteen candles stuck on top on the big round table. Amy smiled as she saw her birthday cake. **

"**Happy Birthday, Amy!" Cream and Vanilla said in unison, cheery expressions covering their faces.**

"**Thanks you guys!" Amy said, an equally cheery face. **

**But suddenly, her happy face turned into a furious one. **

"**...At least **_**someone **_** remembered it's my birthday!" She complained.**

**Cream looked sympathetic. **

"**Don't feel bad, Amy. Rouge, Knuckles and Tails all remembered your birthday today."**

**Amy crossed her arms. **

"**I'm **_**talking **_**about Sonic." She pouted.**

**Then Amy looked gloomy. **

"**I was just really hoping of all the people, **_**he**_** would remember. Just when I thought he was actually starting to like me."**

**Cream got down from her chair and walked over to Amy, putting a friendly hand on her shoulder. **

"**Come on, Amy. It's okay. Would you like to open your gift now?"**

**Then Amy cheered up. "Sure, Cream!" She said enthusiastically.**

**Cream walked over to her living room and picked up a small yellow gift bag.**

**She handed it to Amy. Partially excited, yet partially disappointed because of the whole Sonic thing, Amy reached into the bag. **

**She pulled out a really pretty hair ribbon, shaped like a big white flower. She smiled when she saw it. **

"**Aw! I love it! It's so pretty," Amy said, fixing the flower clip in her hair.**

"**Thanks, Cream!" Amy said, hugging her friend. **

"**You're welcome, Amy!" Suddenly, the doorbell rang. **

"**Huh? Who's that?" Vanilla asked herself, walking to the door.**

**As she opened it, Amy and Cream saw it was Rouge the bat, holding a magenta colored present box.**

"**Hey miss Rose," Rouge said with a smile. **

**But Amy was kind of confused that Rouge would give her a present. They weren't exactly friends. **

"**Um...hi, Rouge," Amy said, walking to the door.**

"**Did you get this for me?" She asked, poiting to the box.**

**Rouge nodded. **

"**Yep. It's not too much. Just wanted to drop by to say Happy Thirteenth."**

**Amy opened the box and found it was a pair of shiny, red high-heeled shoes. The shoes were really expensive looking and fancy. **

"**Gee, thanks, Rouge," Amy said, smiling at the bat. **

"**No problem. My taste in fashion is so good, I just can't keep it to myself."**

**Rouge said, winking. Cream giggled. **

"**Anyways, Happy Birthday," Rouge said, and then she flew off. **

"**Thanks!" Amy replied, waving.**

"**That was really nice of her," Cream said, after they closed the door.**

"**Yeah," Amy said, gritting her teeth in anger. "And I'm still WAITING for you-know-who!" **

**Cream frowned. **

"**I'm gonna go, you guys. I'm going to see if I can find Sonic anywhere. Thanks so much for the cake and my present!" Amy smiled, said goodbye and went to go look for Sonic.**

**Meanwhile with Sonic, Tails was in the store, buying tools and wrenches.**

"**Hey Tails!" Sonic said, slowing his fast feet to a big, sharp skid, making a cloud of dust rise up in the air.**

**Tails coughed. "Hi, Sonic," He said. "What are you doing here?"**

"**Tails, I have a problem! It's really important!" Sonic replied, raising his voice. **

**Tails sighed. "Ugh. Sonic, I **_**told**_** you not to eat that last chili dog! Seriously, it was in the fridge for like, 4 weeks!"**

**Sonic looked puzzled. "No, Tails! Not that! Today is Amy's birthday, and I didn't get her anything!"**

**Tails's eyes grew wide.**

"**Why would you do that? She's going to kill you if she finds out you forgot about your birthday!"**

**Sonic raised his hands up in the air frantically, yelling, "LIKE I DON'T ****KNOW**** THAT!"**

**Tails gulped. "So what are you gonna do, Sonic?" He asked. **

**Sonic shook his head. "I don't know! But you need to help me think of something, and quick!" **

**Tails looked like he was thinking really hard. **

"**Wait a minute," Sonic said, interrupting his thoughts. **

"**Did YOU get Amy anything?"**

**Tails nodded, taking out a red and white striped gift bag with a big sparkly bow on it. Sonic drooped. He didn't even know what Tails' real gift was yet, but the BAG looked fancy enough. **

**Tails reached into the bag and pulled out his gift. **

**It was a big pearl necklace. **

"**I just got her this necklace. I didn't really spend too much money on it. It just looked like she'd like it." **

**Sonic slapped himself in the face. **

"**Dang it! Why didn't I think of that!" **

**He shouted. He snatched the gift bag from Tails. **

"**Quick, just give ME the necklace! Then I can give it to her and say it was from me and she won't pound my face in!" **

**Sonic said quickly. Tails opend his mouth wide. **

"**What? NO! Then she'll pound MY face in!" he accused. **

**Sonic sighed. "Yeah, that's the point," He muttered. **

**But Tails grabbed his gift and took it back. **

"**No Sonic! If you care about Amy so much why don't you go find your OWN gift to give her! Besides, you were the one who forgot her birthday."**

**Sonic growled. "Come on, buddy, PLEASE just help me out here! I just know Amy will KILL me! You don't want to see your best friend get killed, do you?"**

**Tails rolled his eyes. **

"**Look. It's really easy. Just go to some girly store and pick up something little. It doesn't have to be a million dollars or anything." **

**Sonic shook his head urgently. "No, like, what if someone got her the same gift as me? I Need to give her something special." **

**Tails began to think. A creepy little smile formed on his face. Sonic noticed this. **

"**What?" He asked. **

"**Hey Sonic, I know what you can give her as a present," Tails said. **

**Then Tails leaned in and whispered something in Sonic's ear. **

**Once he finished, Sonic's eyes practically popped out of his head. **

"**WHAT? NO WAY! I AM NOT GOING TO KISS HER FOR A PRESENT! THATS DISGUSTING!" **

**Tails rolled his eyes again. **

"**Come on, Sonic. It would be her biggest dream for you to kiss her. You can't find anything else anyway." **

**Sonic shook his head. "I don't CARE about Amy's biggest dreams, okay? I never did!" Sonic shotued. **

**But he didn't really mean it. Sonic just blurted that out because he was kind of stunned from Tails saying they should kiss. Also, he thought Tails was trying to say Sonic and Amy liked each other. Which, Sonic actually did have a crush on Amy, but Tails did not need to know that. **

**But Sonic said that at the worst possible time. Because peering at her secret love from just around the isle, stood Amy Rose. **

**She had been looking for Sonic and finally found him, but after she heard him say he didn't care about her, she was not going to confront him now. **

**Amy had only heard that one part, and nothing about the kiss or the presents or anything else. But that was all she had to hear. **

**Amy gasped once she heard it, and ran out without Sonic or Tails seeing her. **

"**Look, just forget about it, Tails. I'm going to go find Amy and see if she knows I didn't get her anything yet!"**

**Tails shrugged. "Okay. But make sure she doesn't see you!" **

**Sonic nodded, and zoomed out of the store and to Cream's house. He didn't go inside, but he did hide behind a tree in her backyard. **

**He wondered if Amy was inside with Cream. **

**Suddenly, Sonic heard a noise. Cream's back door opened, and Sonic saw Amy and Cream come outside and sit down on a table with a big orange umbrella above it. Sonic flinched and stayed completely still, trying to make himself completely hidden. **

**He peered out at them from the distant tree. When Sonic looked, he saw Amy was crying. **

**This confused him. **

**What was she crying about? **

"**Oh Cream!" Sonic heard Amy sob, "You'll never believe it! I was right! Sonic really DOESN'T care about me! I heard him. I finally found him in the market, and you won't believe what he said! He said "I DON'T CARE ABOUT AMY'S BIGGEST DREAMS OKAY?" Really loud! And he was saying it to Tails. I was right all along! Sonic really doesn't care, and he didn't care that it was my birthday and he didn't care about getting me a present and he doesn't care about ME!"**

**Sonic gasped quietly from behind Cream's tree. **

**He had absolutely no idea Amy had heard him. Sonic didn't even know why he had to say something so mean in the market. **

_**Stupid, stupid, stupid!**_

**He thought to himself, **

_**You idiot, now look what you did! You made Amy cry on her birthday! You big dumb jerk! **_

**Sonic really felt so bad for hurting Amy's feelings. **

"**Aw! Amy, I'm so sorry!" Cream said, trying to comfort Amy any way she could. "I always thought Mr. Sonic was much nicer than that." Cream said.**

"**Yeah, well so did I," Amy sobbed wildly, "But now I know that he doesn't care about me, and he never liked me the way I thought he did! I'm just gonna go home now, and just try to pretend this whole day never even happened!"**

**Amy cried, and then she ran away in the direction of her house.**

**Cream started to run after her. "Amy, come back! Don't say that on your birthday!"**

**Sonic watched Amy run away, and he felt like a jerk for saying that. Then Sonic knew he had to fix this, and now. He didn't want Amy to remember her thirteenth birthday as a bad one. **

**So he made sure Cream went back inside, and then he raced over to Amy's house. **

**Amy was down on her knees, crying into her hands in her front yard. It was about 6:00 PM. **

**Sonic skidded to a quick stop, brushed the dust off him, and walked up to Amy's front yard.**

**Amy looked through her fingers and saw Sonic standing there. **

**She immediatley felt totally embarrassed that he'd been standing there, watching her cry.**

**But Amy also was extremely furious at Sonic for coming to her house after he'd been so rude to her. **

**Amy sniffled, and then stood up, trying desperatley to plug up all her tears. **

"**What are you doing here?" She said in an unfriendly tone.**

**Sonic's hands were behind his back. **

"**Amy, I'm—**

"**You know, you sure gotta lotta nerve coming here after what you said about me!" **

**Sonic tried to explain, but Amy wasn't finished talking. **

"**But Amy, you—**

"**Look, just leave me alone," Amy yelled, Sonic hearing the quiver in her voice. **

"**I know how you feel about me okay? So just go away and leave me alone! Why would you say that? I HEARD EVERY WORD, SONIC! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME, AND YOU NEVER EVER DID!" **

**Sonic was sweating now. He felt so guilty. He couldn't find any words to say. **

"**You know, I've always known that you were really shy," Amy said quietly, tears streaming down her face. "And I always hoped that maybe...just maybe...maybe you liked me...just the way I liked you! But now I know! You made it clear that you DON'T like me! So I'm sorry! I'm sorry I was so wrong about you all my life! Thanks, Sonic! Thanks for breaking my heart, and making my thirteenth birthday the WORST BIRTHDAY OF MY LIFE!" **

**Amy was sobbing now. She collapsed onto the grass, crying her eyes out. Sonic sighed, and stepped up to Amy. He helped her up with his one hand, and his other he kept behind his back. **

**Then Sonic took his other hand out, which was holding a big boquet of red roses. **

**Amy gasped as she saw them. Sonic was offering the flowers to her, and slowly, she took them. **

**Amy was not won back yet, though. She still didn't forgive Sonic for what he did just because of some roses. **

**Once the flowers were in her hands, Sonic took Amy by her shoulders, and held her, looking her in her eyes. **

"**Amy, please listen to me," He said sincerely, "Look, I know what you heard in the market. But listen, that was only because Tails wouldn't shut his mouth."**

**Amy growled. She narrowed her eyes. **

"**Yeah? Neither would you."**

**Sonic closed his eyes, desperate for an explanation. **

"**Look, I know I was a jerk, Amy. I'm so sorry. I only said that stuff because I was nervous. See, I was trying to find you a present. I didn't forget your birthday, and I—**

"**Oh, yeah right!" Amy yelled angrily, turning around to leave. **

**But Sonic's hands were still holding her, and Sonic swung Amy around, lowered her a bit and then he kissed her right on the lips! **

**The moment he did, Amys heart practically popped it was beating so fast. **

**Her eyes got as big as dinner plates, and then she felt so soothed, her eyelids dropped lower and lower and a big red blush instantly appeared on her cheeks. **

**Amy surrendured to Sonic's kiss and felt so happy and relaxed, but at the same time, her heart was going crazy, bouncing around and shooting off fireworks that made her want to dance and run and scream from the rooftops! Such a feeling was so new to Amy. **

**Sonic was feeling pretty good too. He'd always had a crush on Amy, and now he was kissing the girl of his dreams!**

**Finally, Sonic's lips left Amy's. **

**Once he stopped, Amy opened her eyes, her sparkling green irises looking up at him, wondering what made him stop.**

"**Amy," Sonic said quietly, "If I didn't care about you, then why would I kiss you?" Amy gasped, and then the tears came. **

**But they were happy tears. Then she tackled Sonic in a great big hug. **

"**I LOVE YOU SONIC!" She shouted, hugging him tight. **

"**Happy Birthday, Amy," Sonic said softly. **

**Then he reached up and touched her face. **

"**And Amy, please don't remember this as your worst birthday ever," He said.**

**His warm touch made Amy tremble and shake. **

"**Think of it as your best one."**

**Then Amy gasped again, and leaned forward, kissing Sonic and hugging him. But they both were unaware someone was watching. **

"**Awww," A sultry voice said. It was Rouge the bat, standing next to Knuckles, watching Sonic and Amy kiss.**

"**Now isn't that sweet?"**

**Knuckles shrugged. "I guess," He said carelessly.**

_**Hmm...**_** Rouge thought, as her keen eyes narrowed, eyeing Knuckles with a devious smile. **

"**You know, Knuckles," She said quietly, in a seductive tone,**

"**It's **_**my **_**birthday today too."**

**Knuckles blushed. **

"**What?" He asked, turning to Rouge.**

**Rouge giggled. It wasn't really her birthday. But Knuckles didn't know that. **

"**Hey, if a birthday gets you a kiss, then you owe someone a little something, don'tcha?" **

**Then Rouge winked, and kissed Knuckles on the cheek. **

**The End**


End file.
